¡Harry y Teddy conquistan Eurovisión!
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Harry invita a toda su familia a ver Eurovisión en su casa. En el momento en el que le toca el turno a RU, él desaparece y cuando su familia vuelve a encontrarle, no le ve exactamente igual que antes.


**Título:** ¡Harry y Teddy conquistan Eurovisión!

 **Rated:** T

 **Géneros** : parodia y humor.

 _HP es de JK._

 **Número de palabras:** 910

 **N. de A.:** ¡Hola, gentucilla! Sí, sí, lo sé... estoy complemente loco. Pero si llevas mucho aquí pues ya sabes que eso no es algo nuevo, no es precisamente algo que me haya pasado de repente. Me he escapado tantas veces de psiquiátricos... os prometí que este fic iba a ser gore explícito pero... creo que esto es muy peor. Ya el gore lo hacéis vosotros imaginándoos la escena en la 1.

La historia tras este fic es muy divertida: estaba yo viendo y escuchando la canción de Ucrania ¡ESA! canción de Ucrania y le he dicho a una amiga mía muy loca que tengo "oye, ¿te imaginas a Harry haciendo el ridículo en Eurovisión?" y ella me ha respondido algo así como "¿imaginármelo? O sea, que no lo vas a escribir". Y claro, ya eso del "no te atreves" "que sí" "que no" "que sí". ¡Y aquí está! Qué coñazo lo de las comillas, por cierto.

Así que para mi amiga Tamara este... esto... esta... esta cosa.

 **Avisos:** pues lo de siempre, humor muy absurdo y gratuito.

* * *

 **¡Harry y Teddy conquistan Eurovisión!**

* * *

—Ey, ey, chicos —anunció Harry una vez que la canción de Ucrania hubo acabo—. Va a comenzar.

El patriarca de los Potter señaló entonces a la televisión, una vez la voz en off comenzó a hablar y a presentar a Inglaterra. Todos los que allí se encontraban, los Potter al completo, el matrimonio Ron-Hermione con sus hijos, Molly y Arthur se giraron entonces a la pantalla y todos ellos, sin excepción, suspiraron.

Eran magos y mínimamente inteligentes, por lo que sabían que RU no iba a ganar ni sobornando al resto de paises y el cuerpo de jueces al completo y tampoco es que les interesara demasiado. Sólo eran tres frikis cantando y haciendo el idiota por televisión. Hasta ellos, siendo magos, sabían eso del programa.

Aun así, Harry les había convencido, después de muchos lloriqueos de que todos asistiesen allí a verlo. Cosa extraña, Harry nunca había dado señales de que le gustase mínimamente Eurovisión, pero aun así aceptaron.

—Espero que cuando acabe nos dejes irnos, ¿eh, papá? —James alzó un momento una ceja, una vez se hubo dado cuenta de que no recibió respuesta—. ¿Papá?

James se giró al darse cuenta de que no recibó respuesta alguna de su padre. Se sorprendió al ver que no se hayaba allí y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada.

—¿Papá? Se ha ido...

Ginny, que se encontraba justo al lado de Harry, se giró para comprobarlo. Al girarse, no vio allí a su esposo sino un hueco vacío en el sofá donde momentos antes estaba sentado.

En ese momento todos comenzaron a buscar por el salón con la mirada. Porque antes de preocupados, estaban cómodos y calentitos. De manera que simplemente miraban los ocho por todo el salón sin levantar su gordo culo del asiento en el que se encontraban.

—No puede ser —finalmente fue James el que habló. Todas las miradas se fijaron en él y posteriormente en la TV, lugar al que el joven estaba señalando con el dedo.

La sangre de casi todos en ese momento se heló. De todos salvo de Ron, que conocía demasiado bien a Harry y había dormido con él las suficientes veces como para simplemente pensar "era cuestión de tiempo".

En la pantalla se encontraba el escenario de Eurovisión, con luces casi epilépticas saliendo de todos los lugares e iluminando la pantalla y el público, en la esquina inferior se encontraba el número de la participación y "UNITED KINGDOM" en grande y blanco. En el centro, se encontraban dos hombres.

Hasta aquí todo correcto, ¿no? Pues la cosa va empeorando cuanto más te fijas. Efectivamente uno de esos hombres es Harry y el otro, aunque hay que fijarse un poco más, el claramente Teddy. Harry lleva un disfraz de colegiala japonesa, con una peluca muy mal puesta color verde fosforito, la camisa blanca alzada y escotada, mostrando su peludo abdomen, su escote también bastante peludo y del que sobresalía un sujetador sin nada de relleno de la talla 100. Llevaba también una falda por encima de las rodillas mostrando unas piernas que más que ser afeitadas, necesitaban ser podadas y con unos tacones de aguja uno rojo y otro rosa.

Teddy, por su parte, iba disfrazado con lo que parecía un traje de chica mágica con superpoderes, al más puro estilo anime, con una varita rosa con una estrella, también rosa, en la punta y con lucecitas que iba agitando en su mano derecha. Llevaba el pelo rosa y le llegaba por los zapatos. El pelo, unido a su torpeza natural, hizo que cada diez segundos se estuviese cayendo al suelo. Cada vez que se caía, su falda azul se levantaba, mostrando un tanga de leopardo ajustada. Mucho. Tenían que censurar todo el tiempo, aunque una vez no pudieron.

Ambos hombres, con una prominente barba, se encontraban cantando una canción super pegadiza y absurda, muy repetitiva y con una voz muy aguda, quizá las bragas de ambos estaban más ajustadas de lo que parece a simple vista.

Frente a ellos está el malvado. Claro, son dos chicas poderosas, superhéroes que luchan. Y tiene que haber alguien contra quién luchar. En este caso era un pulpo ¿y por qué no? con la cara de Voldemort, un traje de empresario y que les lanzaba los tentáculos directos a las "tetas". Al más puro estilo hentai.

De vuelta a la casa, mientras Ron tarareaba la canción y movía las manos al son de la misma, todos los demás se miraban con cierta desconfianza, duda, miedo, asco, repulsión, "si Teddy es metamorfomago, ¿por qué no se reduce los genitales para que no nos comamos un primer plano de ellos cada vez que se cae?" impresos en la mirada.

James pensaba en que nunca más iba a mirar a su padre ni a Teddy igual; además, pensó que la próxima vez tendría que esconder la maría y el hentai mejor. Albus, pensaba en que iba a ser el hazmereír en Hogwarts y en la sociedad mágica el resto de su vida; mágica y muggle además. Lilu... bueno, Lilu estaba tumbada sobre la alfombra, con los ojos en blanco y espuma saliendo de su boca ya un rato. Ginny por su parte pensaba en que a su esposo le quedaba mejor el disfraz que a ella; y después pensó en cambiar las tornas, siendo Harry la estudiante y ella el profesor y el pelo de James, que se encontraba a sus pies, comenzó a encresparse.

* * *

 **Si te ha gustado no olvides dejar tu comentario**

 **Si no te ha gustado también déjalo con una crítica constructiva**

 **Si te ha encantado deja un FAV. Siempre anima**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda usad el MP. Queda muy feo un comentario que es sólo una pregunta**

 **Si queréis más parejas raras (crossovers), muy raras (incesto y parejas muy crack) o la rehostia de raras (más Sauce/Ron y tal) hacédmelo saber por los comentarios.**

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, tómate un momento para hacerte una pedazo de paja, dedos o lo que sea, te lo mereces.**


End file.
